No puedo vivir sin ti
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: Manny y Frida se disancia por culpa de una nueva chica, pero ambos se dan cuenta que no pueden vivir sin el otro


Hola!! Pues aquí esta mi segundo one-shot, creí que no iba a poder escribir otras historias, pero solo 2 días después de que publicara "Mi Destino", se me ocurrió este y espero que les guste!!

_**Disclaimer: "El Tigre Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera" le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.**_

"**NO PUEDO VIVR SIN TI"**

Era un día frío en la Ciudad Milagro, pues estaba cerca el invierno, aunque los niños de la Escuela Leone aun no habían salido de vacaciones, ya estaban a par de semanas para salir.

Manny y Frida ahora se encontraban en los pasillos, pues aprovechaban que aun no había sonado el timbre, estaban conversando de lo que harían en las vacaciones, pero había un problemita, Frida se iría de la Ciudad Milagro a otra ciudad a visitar a una tía que estaba enferma.

-Lo siento Manny, pero no podré estar en las vacaciones aquí- decía Frida con una mirada triste pues durante todas la vacaciones no vería ni estaría con su mejor amigo.

- No!! Frida no!! - Manny no se imaginaba las vacaciones sin su amiga- Te voy a extrañar mucho- Manny le dio una mirada amorosa

Al oír esto último y ver la expresión de Manny, Frida se sonrojo un poco, pues nunca antes le habin dicho eso.

Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos entraron a sus salones, sobre todo Manny y Frida, pues querían evitar encontrarse con el subdirector Chakal.

Por fin llegaron a su salón sin contratiempos, entraron tranquilamente y cada uno tomo su lugar, uno al lado del otro.

Llego el profesor y les dio una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba…

- ¡Buenos días niños!- saludo como siempre el amable profesor- El día de hoy se une a nuestro grupo una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Mariana Torres, por favor denle la mas cordial bienvenida.

La niña entró al salón, era de mediana estatura, un poco más alta que Frida, de cabello castaño, largo y lacio, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

Toda esta descripción capto rápidamente la atención de Manny, el cual se quedo sin palabras.

Y a Mariana también le llamo la atención el chico moreno.

- Será un placer estar aquí con ustedes- Lo dijo sin dejar de mirar a Manny de manera seductora.

Frida se dio cuanta de esto y sabían que tenía que actuar, no podía dejar que Mariana se llevara a su mejor amigo.

-Siéntate donde quieras- le dijo el profesor, a lo cual Mariana asintió pues ya sabia que lugar quería, así que camino sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Manny hasta un asiento que por desgracia para Frida estaba detrás de su amigo.

Manny inmediatamente se presentó con Mariana

- Hola, mi nombre es Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera, pero puede llamarme Manny

Frida simplemente se quedo sorprendida pues Manny jamás decía su nombre completo.

-¡Hola Manny!, pues yo soy Mariana, eso ya lo debiste haber oído jejeje- Los dos empezaron a reir

Ante tanto coqueteo, Frida supo que tenía que terminar con todo eso antes que empezara.

-Ejem

- Oh, si, Mariana, ella es mi mejor amiga Frida-Manny por un momento se había olvidado de Frida

- Hola-Fue lo único que dijo Frida con indiferencia

- Ah, hola- ambas se vieron con miradas indiferentes, pero la de Mariana se vio con indiferencia, frialdad, superioridad, odio…

Las primeras horas de clases se pasaron muy lentas para Frida, no había platicado con Manny, pues este solo se la pasaba hablando con Mariana, así es, Frida había sido ignorada.

Por fin llego el recreo y Frida lo vio como una oportunidad de separar a Manny de Mariana, pero en vez de eso, sucedió todo lo contrario…

- Frida, Mariana va a comer con nosotros, y así podremos enseñarle la escuela- a Frida no le agrado la idea, y a Mariana mucho menos, pero lo único que Frida pudo decir fue

- A claro- Al menos iba a estar con Manny

Mariana solo la miro de manera desagradable.

Mientras comían, los tres permanecieron callados, era un silencio incomodo, hasta que por fin Manny dijo algo para romper el hielo

- Y… Mariana ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela ahora? si ya vamos a salir a vacaciones

- Pues por que a mi padre lo ascendieron de puesto y lo enviaron aquí, y no podía dejarnos a mi mamá y a mí.

En eso ocurrió una explosión en la escuela, era Sergio (a) Sr. Siniestro, que otra vez intentaba apoderarse de la escuela

Manny, sin pensarlo dos veces, gira su hebilla y se transforma en El Tigre

- Ahora no podrás contra mi El Tigre

-Jajaja eso crees- En menos de un minuto El Tigre ya había terminado con el Sr. Siniestro

Regreso a donde estaban Mariana y Frida, quienes habían estado observando todo.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio eres un superhéroe?- Mariana quedo impresionada con El Tigre

- Bueno… este… yo… aun no me decido jeje- Manny le contesto un poco nervioso, pues no sabia la reacción que tomaría la chica

- Oh, lo entiendo, pero si decides ser héroe, serás MI HEROE- Frida se disgusto mucho con lo ultimo que dijo Mariana, le hubiera gustado mucho haber golpeado a Mariana en aquel momento, pero se contuvo.

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para Frida, aunque ya había salido con Manny en un par de ocasiones, a jugar videojuegos o comer churros, los coqueteos de Mariana no habían cesado, todo lo contrario, habían aumentado más, y por su lado, Manny no dejaba de pensar en Mariana, ahora ella era su mundo…

Solo faltaban dos días para las vacaciones y Frida trataba de convencer a Manny de ir juntos a los videojuegos "El Maya", pues durante las vacaciones no se verían, a lo que Manny accedió.

-Entonces iremos saliendo de clases- Frida estaba emocionada, al igual que Manny

-¡Claro que si!, espero romper el record en "Súper Macho 2"- Por fin iban a estar ellos solos, lejos de Mariana, pues a ella no le llamaban la atención, ese tipo de entretenimiento.

Todo iba saliendo bien hasta que apareció Mariana

- ¡Hola Manny!, hola Frida- la indiferencia de Mariana continuaba

- Hola Mariana- Frida también seguía indiferente, la sonrisa que tenía hace unos minutos había desaparecido.

-¡Hola Mariana! ¿Cómo estas?-Manny estaba contento de ver a Mariana

- Manny ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine hoy?- Le pregunto Mariana al moreno, Frida estaba a punto de contestarle que esa tarde ellos irían a los videojuegos pero la respuesta de Manny le sorprendió

-¡Claro que si! vamos al cine, paso por ti a las 5:00 pm

- ¡Genial!, entonces hasta en la tarde Manny- Mariana se despidió de Manny con un beso en la mejilla y una mirada seductora, y se alejo de donde estaban Manny y Frida.

- ¡Manny! se supone que iríamos hoy a jugar!!- Frida en verdad estaba molesta, pero también estaba triste pues su amigo había preferido irse con esa chica que con ella…

-Lo siento Frida… pero… Mariana… en verdad me gusta… y mucho!!-Al oír esto Frida sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero trato de ocultar su dolor… - Por favor Frida- continuo Manny- solo esta vez… te juro que cuando regreses vamos a ir a los videojuegos, a comer churros y helado- Frida no pudo mas que asentir

- Eres la mejor amiga Frida!!- Manny solo abrazó a Frida y también se fue… a buscar a Mariana. Frida no podía creer que había dejado que su mejor amigo se fuera con Mariana…

Esa tarde Frida se la paso encerrada en su habitación, muy triste, jamás había estado así por alguien, no podía imaginarse que se iría y dejaría a Manny con Mariana… No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso…

Al siguiente día se llevaría otra gran sorpresa

Manny llego como loco buscando a Frida por toda la escuela, hasta que la encontró sentada, leyendo un libro en la biblioteca de la escuela

-¡Frida! que bueno que te encuentro, te tengo que contar algo

Frida rápidamente dejo a un lado la lectura del libro

- ¡Claro Manny! dime

-Mariana acepto ser mi novia

NOVIA aquella palabra simplemente hizo que Frida se odiara así misma pues pudo haber impedido aquello

-Y que me dices-continuo Manny

-Pues estoy feliz por ti Manny, si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz- Frida trato de poner una sonrisa, pero esta estaba débil, todo lo que le dijo a Manny era mentira, muy al contrario, estaba muy deprimida…

-Gracias por apoyarme Frida!! Eres la mejor!! – Manny se despidió de Frida y en todo el día no volvieron a hablar, pues ahora el moreno se la pasaba con su novia

Terminaron las clases y ahora era Frida la que buscaba a Manny por todas partes, pero esto era inútil, Manny ya se había ido, sin siquiera despedirse de Frida!!

Frida llego a su casa devastada, no tenia ganas de nada, su familia estaba apresurándose pues ya se tenían que ir

-Frida date prisa- le dijo el Sr. Suárez a su hija- Tenemos que llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Frida no dejaba de pensar que fue un error haber dejado a Manny esa tarde con Mariana, se odiaba a si misma, y mas odiaba a Mariana, quien le había quitado a su mejor amigo.

En el viaje, permaneció callada, no dijo una sola palabra, parecía que no estaba allí…

Por fin llegaron a casa de su tía, quien ya se había recuperado un poco.

Frida bajo del auto y saludo a su tía y a sus primos, y después se fue directamente a la habitación de huéspedes y se encerró, les dijo a sus padres que se iría a descansar. Llego a la habitación, dejo sus maletas por un lado y tomo si celular, intento llama a Manny pero todo fue en vano.

Manny ahora se encontraba peleando contra El Oso y le dejo el celular a Mariana, pues recién se lo acababan de regalar y no quería perderlo.

Pero Mariana cortaba todas las llamadas de Frida e incluso las borraba para que Manny no supiera que Frida le había llamado.

-¡Que extraño!- le decía Manny a Mariana- Ya han pasado 5 días y Frida no me ha llamado, espero que no le halla pasado algo malo- Manny ahora si estaba preocupado por Frida, lo cual hizo molestar a Mariana

- Si fuera tu amiga ya te habría llamado- Mariana intentaba meterle ideas malas a Manny, el cual solo se quedaba pensativo…

Los siguientes días Frida ya no le intento llamar a Manny, se la pasaba sola, en la habitación, encerrada, solo ella y su guitarra, extrañaba mucho a Manny, sus miradas, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, todo de él

Igualmente Manny, no era lo mismo estar con Mariana que con Frida, sentía un vacio muy extraño en el…

Extrañaba sus ideas locas, sus canciones, sus ojos azules, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus labios… a veces llagaba a decirle a "Frida" a Mariana, lo cual hacia molestar mucho.

Por fin ambos se dieron cuenta: ninguno podría vivir un solo día más sin el otro…

Manny ahora se encontraba solo en los videojuegos "El Maya" cuando vio entrar a alguien conocido… era Frida, su rostro se empezó a iluminar, una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en su rostro, allí estaba la chica que tanto extrañaba, la chica que lo hacia feliz, la que tanto amaba y que juró siempre protegerla.

Frida también estaba feliz de verlo allí, solo, sin ese estorbo llamado Mariana

-Manny!!- Frida corrió hacia donde estaba el moreno, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

- Frida!!

Era un momento hermoso, los dos allí abrazándose, llorando de la felicidad…

-Manny, te extrañe mucho, yo te…

Frida estaba a punto de decirle todo a Manny, que lo amaba desde siempre, que no podía vivir sin el… pero Manny se le adelanto: La tomo por la cintura y en sus labios le dejo un beso, un beso que confirmaba todo lo mismo que sentía Frida

-Manny Te Amo, no puedo vivir sin ti!!

- Frida yo también siento lo mismo por ti, jamás dejare que te vallas de mi lado, eres mi gran tesoro, eres todo lo que necesito para vivir, perdóname por favor, fui un tonto, no se como pude ser novio de Mariana, pero eso se acabo…

Ahora Manny y Frida estaría juntos para siempre y nadie podría separarlos…

**FIN**

Y se acabo. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen Reviews.

Esta historia la escribí ayer como a las 10:00 pm, la idea se me vino a la mente como a las 5:00 pm pero por las tareas la escribí ya de noche, aunque cuando termine, aun tenia que preparar una exposición para hoy, aunque todo salió bien jeje… por que no expuse jaja.

En fin… espero que estén bien.


End file.
